Frustación
by Lizzie Alhena Potter-Friki
Summary: Tu buen humor hace tiempo desapareció y sabes que no volverá. Porque simplemente una sangre sucia te ha arruinado el día, pero pronto le demostraras cuan bueno eres. Ya que como todo buen Slytherin no te rendirás ante tus metas aun cuando sea lo ultimo que hagas.


_**Este fic participa en el minireto de Junio para "La Copa de las Casas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes y sus distintas y divertidas personalidades no me pertenece, ojala, pero no. Estos pertenecen a cierta rubia inglesa que se llamaba J. K. Rowling._

* * *

**_.:Frustación:._**

* * *

El sonido de tus pasos es apenas un bajo murmullo que distingues a la distancia, pero aun cuando todo el castillo está en silencio apenas logras escucharlos y la única razón es que sientes que la adrenalina y la euforia tapan tus oídos.

Sabes que una sonrisa de pura satisfacción y arrogancia surca tu cara pero a ti no te importa que las personas la vean, porque no vas a dejar que nada arruine tu buen humor este día.

Y de la nada un pensamiento se abre paso por ese bullicio que es tu mente y gracias a él la ansiedad se suma a tus emociones, simplemente ya deseas ver la cara de Potter al saber quién es el nuevo buscador de Slytherin.

Apuras el paso y logras visualizar a seis personas con capas verdes esperando en la entrada del castillo. Te juntas a ellos y aunque apenas logras escuchar sus reclamos por tu tardanza no te desanimas, mantienes ese porte característico de ti y esa sonrisa que tantos años tardo tu padre en moldear.

Estas tan sumido en tu mundo de satisfacción que apenas logras captar como tus pies bajan por la colina o también como el fino rocío que se encuentra en las plantas brilla con la simple caricia del sol, pero aún menos te das cuenta cuando llegas a los vestidores de Slytherin y te encuentras con las cajas de las escobas que tu padre prometió al equipo de Quidditch.

Lo único que te hace salir de esa ensoñación tuya es el brillante y dorado grabado en tu escoba.

_Nimbus 2001_

Si es posible tu sonrisa se agranda y no haces más que tener una mirada de suficiencia al recordar la larga lista de buscadores que se presentaron a las pruebas y aun así te eligieron a ti, pero justamente en ese momento una pequeña voz en lo más recóndito de tu mente decide que es el mejor momento de dejar libre una de tus inseguridades.

…_y si solo te eligieron porque sabían que tendrían la garantía de mejores escobas y demás regalías que tu padre aportaría solo para complacerte…_

Frunces el ceño molesto y aprietas con fuerza la fina madera de tu escoba, odias recordar ese rumor que escuchaste el otro día en boca de unas chicas de tu casa, desde entonces una voz en tu cabeza te las repite en los peores momentos.

Sales con paso apurado al ver a los demás chicos de Slytherin ir al campo, te posicionas al final y dejas que los rayos del sol acaricien tu rostro. Puedes ver a pequeños puntos rojos y dorados en el aire moviéndose a una velocidad increíble y como rápidamente esos puntos bajan en picada al notar vuestra presencia.

Oyes la discusión que monta el capitán de Gryffindor y como tu capitán le responde con burla y diversión. Después de unos segundos escuchas la pregunta del Gryffindor sobre si tu equipo tiene nuevo buscador. Tu espalda se endereza y muestras tu mejor cara de altivez al ver como los otros de tu grupo van creando una abertura para que te vean.

Sonríes un poco más al oír como Flint presume las escobas, ya las inseguridades están fuera de tu cabeza y no haces mas que sonreír un poco mas a cada rato, sientes la mirada de estupefacción de los leones y no haces mas que disfrutar del momento.

Ves como la comadreja y la hija de muggles se reúnen con Potter y empiezan a murmurar con él, apenas y escuchas algo pero aun así presumes tu puesto y tu escoba con esa arrogancia característica de ti. Bromeas y te burlas de su equipo, escuchas las risas explosivas de los Slytherin, te sientes en el paraíso y nadie te alejara de ahí.

Y es en ese momento en el cual escuchas la voz aguda de la hija de muggles:

_Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso. Todos entraron por su valía._

Al escuchar esas palabras tu petulancia y arrogancia desaparecen, ya no sientes esa altivez que tenías al entrar al campo, inseguridades se arremolinan en tu mente y crean frustración e ira, y es por eso que explotas, esas palabras mordaces escapan de tu labios y no las detienes, aun cuando sabes que tarde o temprano las pagaras caro.

No te importan las consecuencias por que la frustración te domina ya que no dejas de escuchar la voz chillona de la sangre sucia en tus oídos, y aun cuando ves la sorpresa y las mandíbulas batientes de los demás no te rebajas, ni retrocedes.

Tu buen humor hace tiempo desapareció y sabes que no volverá.

Porque simplemente una sangre sucia te ha arruinado el día, pero pronto le demostraras cuan bueno eres.

Ya que como todo buen Slytherin no te rendirás ante tus metas aun cuando sea lo ultimo que hagas.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio?_

_¿Les gusto?_

_Este va a ser el ultimo mini-reto de La Copa de las Casas, espero sinceramente que Slytherin gane, ya que somos un equipo muy fuerte._

¿Reviews?


End file.
